Just Stay Alive
by SamWinchester'sWife
Summary: "Are you blind?" he asked, his southern drawl leering in the night.  Slowly, she answered with one simple nod.  Jasper never met the Alice in the diner. Instead he is still apart of Maria's army. What happens when he meets a certain blind human? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-everyone!-It's-Elina-again!-To-all-of-you-who-read-****Worse-than-Nightmares-****I-am-happy-you-found-your-way-to-this-story-as-well.-This-idea-just-came-to-me-and-I-hope-it-turns-out-well!-XD-Anywho-R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Alice's POV

The large door creaked on its hollow frame, the noise reverberating through the abandoned house and meeting the night with a taste of eeriness. Alice pushed her hand to the nearest wall and glided her cool fingers along the peeling wallpaper, guiding herself into a room farther away, a room not inhabited by the nippy wind.

"Hello?" her small voice called out while her mind prayed violently not to be answered. She needed shelter for the night. Otherwise, it may be her last.

She pushed her fingers into her protruding ribs and winced at the pain. How long had it been since her last meal? One week? Two? She shook her head at the thought. She needn't think about it. It only made her remember the hunger.

Pulling her pack to the floor she grabbed a thin blanket from within and spread it along the cracking tile. At least she could get some sleep tonight, she thought a little joyously and piled herself on top of the itchy fabric. She would search for food tomorrow, but tonight, tonight she needed to sleep.

Jasper's POV

The scent had come at him fast and strong, the delicious smell teasing his senses. Human. He smiled at the thought of a decent meal, a meal not shared with the newborns he trained relentlessly. Maria had just brought in fifteen more, fifteen more blood crazed fools. They were stupid, insolent, and worthless until broken. In a year they would be dead, and in that year it was his job to get the most out of them.

He shook away the thought and focused his gaze on an old abandoned house in which his feast lay just inside. He took one more whiff of the delicious air before, in the span of a second, he was standing in front of her sleeping body, his crimson eyes scanning her fragile form.

He almost drew back at the sight of her. She was so pathetic looking, so broken. Already she was short in height but how was it that her weight had dwindled to nearly nothing? How was it possible for a human to live with so many bones protruding inexorably from her body, stretching her skin and making her paler than any human he had ever seen?

Once again he shook his head. He wouldn't feel sorry for her. No, he came to kill her. His eyes roamed over her body one more time. He was doing her a favor.

Grabbing the being by the shoulder, he pulled the wanting flesh of her neck to his lips.

And that is when she woke. At first she was still, her mind slowly realizing what was happening. Someone was upon her and doing only God knows what.

"Let me go!" she shouted, her fingers making claws as she scratched at the air several feet from his face.

That is what halted him. That single motion that would be nearly meaningless to anyone else. "Are you blind?" he asked, his southern drawl leering in the night.

Slowly, she answered with one simple nod.

Gently, he let her fall back to the floor.

** Thank-you-all-for-reading!-I-hope-you-enjoyed!-If-you-did-let-me-know!-If-you-didn't-well-let-me-know-that-too!-If-you-have-any-ideas-for-this-story-feel-free-to-share!-R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey-guys!-Here-is-another-chapter!-I-hope-you-enjoy!-Please-R&R!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Jasper's POV

He had let her go, the fragile being that had, being the first in many years, managed to weave pity into his stone heart. She could not see. She was blind.

He turned away from the two newborns that were unskillfully ripping the appendages from each others' bodies and allowed his mind to focus in on the small woman from the night before. She must be at least nineteen, he concluded, thinking back. Her height clearly had not been the thing that had voiced his assumption. No, it had been the adult-like face and the blue fogged eyes that spoke of maturity.

_Those-eyes…_

He closed his own, masking the red beneath with nearly translucent lids.

_Those-eyes-that-spoke-of-fear-and-pain-and-depth.-So-much-depth. _

He sucked in his breath, only lightly feeling the lift of his heavy chest.

_What-was-it-that-had-brought-on-the-fear?-The-obvious-starvation?-Had-she-run-away-from-something?_

He lifted his large hand to his face, gently stroking just beneath his left eye with a pale finger.

_How-long-had-she-been-on-the-streets,-fighting-to-keep-her-feeble-body-alive?-How-long-had-she-been-blind?_

"Jasper?" the seductive voice called from just beside him. He had not noticed her approach.

Almost reluctantly, he opened his eyes and gazed down at the tiny brunette, his emotions strongly in check.

Maria placed a small hand on his chest. "Jasper, is everything alright?"

He gave a silent nod, and moved his stare back to the newborns. "They are coming along." He growled low in frustration. "Slowly."

Maria chuckled once, the sound musical. "I was asking about you, Jasper. You seemed a little…out of it."

He sighed noiselessly. "It's just the stress." He took her hand in his, intertwining his large fingers with her tiny ones. "But it will come along, I promise."

She smoothly released her hand from his and used it to wrap it round his neck. She pulled him to her, her lips already in the motion of passion. She licked at his tongue with her own, bringing an immoral emotion to stir in his abdomen. "Good." She whispered when they broke apart. "I'm counting on you."

Alice's POV

The man had left her hours before. Yet, still she was frozen to the hard tile beneath. Never before had she been held so tight by fear. Ridiculous as it was, it was true. Sure, she had gone through hell and back, had been beaten, tortured, starved, but when that man's hand wrapped around her shoulder and his cold lips pressed to her throat she feared he was about to commit the one act she had been so graciously spared from. Rape. Yes, little Alice was still a virgin. Living on the streets should have taken her innocence from her in a heart beat but she supposed that was the one thing in which she was blessed.

She released the air from her lungs and gently blinked her unseeing eyes. Why had he let her go?

_"Are-you-blind?"_ he had asked.

Was that it? Or perhaps he never meant her harm in the first place. There were good people in this world. Weren't there? Maybe he simply wanted to make sure she was alright. But then why would he get so close? Why would he leave when clearly she was not?

She lay back down on the blanket, attempting to banish all the muddled thoughts from her mind. She stretched her arms to both sides of her and her hand brushed against something. Slowly, she lifted it for examination. It was round, hard and smelled…it smelled like an apple. She bit down into it, testing, and was relieved when the delicious juice spilled over her tongue. She let out a moan of pleasure.

"I see you are enjoying your present." A man spoke. The man. Her head snapped in his direction and the apple fell noisily from the grips of her hand.

Jasper's POV

Why had he come back? Why was he watching her now? Because he was a fool, he answered himself.

"I see you are enjoying your present." He spoke softly as to not frighten her, sending a calming wave in her direction.

Her head snapped up quickly and she released the apple, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Don't be afraid."

Her gaze was sweeping across the room, or so it would seem. She was looking for him.

"I'm over here."

Her eyes fastened on him, her stare a little low to meet with his.

"What do you want?" her voice was strong, and that surprised him. Shouldn't she be weak, voiceless in the fear he knew she was feeling.

What _did_ he want? He remained silent.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"What is your name?" he found himself asking, his voice nearly overlapping hers in the rush to get the words out. Silently he cursed himself for speaking the question.

She shook her head rapidly and it was clear he would not receive an answer.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Why was he promising her that? "Just tell me your name."

She ducked her head slightly. "Alice."

"Alice." He tasted the name on his tongue. "Well Alice, are you hungry?"

"No." she was quick to answer but subconsciously her hand slid to the apple now ruined by dirt and insects on the floor. He didn't doubt that she would still eat it.

"I have some food here." He lifted the basket he was carrying, the basket he had filled with human food he, himself, did not consume.

Her eyes narrowed quickly and her tone was sharp. "And what are you wanting in return?"

He thought only for a moment, his own hard gaze taking in the image before him. "Stories. I want to know what happened to you"

**So?-What-did-you-think?-So-many-of-you-are-stopping-by-and-reading-the-story-but-not-leaving-any-reviews.-Come-on.-I-want-to-know-what-you-think.-XD-Good?-Bad?-Anywho!-R&R!**


End file.
